Metal raceways are available from The Wiremold Company of West Hartford, Conn. under various designations including, but not limited to, Wiremold's 3000, 4000 and 6000. A typical Wiremold raceway system of this type generally comprises an elongated raceway base of channel-shape, and with opposed sidewalls that extend away from the base and define longitudinally extending marginal edges. These edges are spaced from one another to define an elongated opening therebetween. These marginal edges further define inwardly projecting lips that are adapted to receive longitudinally extending depending flanges of the raceway cover. The sidewalls of the channel or base can be spread slightly to allow entry of the raceway cover flanges for assembling of the cover with the base.